Christmas Memories
by Mystical Jade
Summary: [one-shot] A holiday fanfic! Bulma is throwing a party, so why is she feeling so lonely? Please Read and Review!


****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

AN - Time-wise in the series, this would have taken place after the _Majin Buu_ saga. I only plan for this to be a one-part fanfic, so enjoy!

**__**

Christmas Memories

Bulma headed towards the table already piled with different kinds of food, carrying a tray full of more holiday treats. Her house was bustling with her closest friends and family. Most of the guests were dressed for the party, instead of their usual day-to-day clothing. It had been several years since they had all been together like this, however she still felt very lonely. It had been her idea to throw the holiday bash, but now she regretted it. She usually loved the holidays, but this year… This year, the holiday spirit just wasn't with her.

"Great party, Bulma," she heard Krillin call out in her direction. She turned to thank him, and saw two blurs - one purple and one black - heading towards her from the corner of her eye. She quickly raised the tray above her head, just as Trunks and Goten ran past her, nearly knocking her down.

"Slow it down, you two," she yelled after them, sighing as she heard the two boys laughing.

"Here, Bulma, let me take that." Bulma turned and saw Chichi. "You look like you could use a break," Chichi continued, taking the tray from the other woman.

"I could, thank you."

"What's the matter," Chichi asked. "Cheer up! You seem so down in the dumps."

"It's nothing." Bulma crossed her arms, and plastered a smile on her face. "I just need some fresh air, I think. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'll be right back."

"Sure," Chichi trailed, watching as Bulma walked away.

The sounds of merriment grew almost unbearable as Bulma made her way towards the balcony doors. She passed by a table where her father, 18, Yamcha, and Tien were playing a friendly game of poker, while Krillin and Chaotzu looked on. Piccolo stood in the corner, and Gohan was talking animatedly with him, unaware as Videl crept behind him, mistletoe in hand. Yajirobe and Mr. Buu stood by the refreshment table stuffing their faces, while Mr. Satan tried to stand by looking important. Even 17 had made an appearance, showing up to the party with a dark-haired woman, who turned out to be none other than Lunch.

"Bulma dear," she heard her mother call out to her. Bulma stopped briefly, shaking her head as she saw her mother standing together with a very drunk Oolong and Master Roshi. Bulma rolled her eyes, and kept walking.

Bulma had been vaguely aware of the purple and black blurs that had been trailing her, as she walked across the room. She finally reached the balcony doors, and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. She looked at him, and he nodded his head, pushing himself off the wall. As Bulma walked past him, Trunks and Goten leapt towards her, however Vegeta stepped forward, catching them.

"Hey," they protested in unison.

"We were only playing, Vegeta-sama," Goten whined.

"Let us down, Papa," Trunks exclaimed. Ignoring their protests, Vegeta carried each boy underneath each one of his arms. "Well, where are you taking us, then," Trunks asked.

Vegeta smirked slightly, before he answered. "We're going to go play tag." As he walked through the room, the two boys cheered excitedly. Bulma watched with a small smile, and then walked out onto the balcony.

As she stepped outside, she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms. It was snowing again, and she watched quietly as the snowflakes fell down rhythmically from the sky. It was cold and the wind chilled her, even through the sweater she wore. But she didn't care.

_"What's wrong with me,"_ she wondered silently, resting her elbows on the balcony rail and leaning forward slightly. _"I have to get out of the mood, before I ruin the party for everyone else."_ She quietly continued to watch as the snow fell, though, and slowly blinked away tears that formed in her eyes.

"You must be cold," a voice stated, causing her to jump. She felt as a coat wrapped around her shoulders, and she turned towards the person.

"Son Goku," she exclaimed, pulling the coat closer around herself. "Thank you."

"What are you doing out here by yourself," Goku asked, stepping next to her and leaning against the rail.

"Clearing my head," she replied, saying nothing more.

Goku shrugged, and continued to stand with her, watching as the snow fell to the ground. It was a peaceful, beautiful night. They looked out at the lights of the city, which was quite a sight to behold. He suddenly remembered the box he held safely underneath his arm, and turned towards Bulma. "Bulma-san, I-"

"It's been a long time, since we were all together like this, Goku," she stated suddenly, cutting him off. "It's been seven long years." She turned to him, and he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "We've had parties, but it was never the same without you. Never."

"Hey, don't cry, Bulma," he exclaimed, holding his gift out towards her. "I got you something."

"What's this," she asked, eyeing the box.

"Just open it! You'll see." He smiled as she eyed the gift once again before she took it. Tearing off the paper, she looked up at him quizzically, and then opened the box, gasping once she saw what the gift was. Inside of the box was a framed picture of the two friends. She pulled the frame from the box and the box fell to the ground, forgotten.

"Goku," she trailed, looking up at him as she hugged the framed picture to her chest. "You've kept this, after all this time?"

"Yes," he nodded, smiling again. "I remember the day that picture was taken." Bulma closed her eyes, allowing her tears to finally fall, as she too remembered that day…

_"Hey, Bulma,"_ a much younger Goku exclaimed. _"What are you doing? What is that thing?"_

The two friends were together in the yard at Capsule Corporation. It was a breezy summer day, and Bulma was wearing a sundress, with sunglasses perched on the top of her head. Goku, of course, was wearing his usual fighting gi.

_"It's a camera, Son Goku,"_ Bulma answered, setting up a tripod and camera. _"Haven't you ever seen one before?"_

Goku blinked. _"I don't think so,"_ he trailed, although the look on his face showed that he was confused.

Bulma finished setting up the tripod and turned towards Goku, hands on her hips. _"Sometimes I forget you don't know about a lot of things in the modern world. You're such a strange boy!"_

"Well, what is a camera for?"

"Do you remember, after the tournament, all those flashing lights coming from the audience?"

Goku scratched his head. _"I think so."_

"Those lights were all from cameras. All those people were taking pictures of you."

"I didn't like it," Goku remembered, wrinkling his nose. _"They blinded me."_

"Well I'm taking your picture, so stop complaining!" She sighed, exasperated, and turned to set the timer on the camera.

Goku shrugged and plopped down on the ground, his legs crossed. _"Why do you want to take my picture?"_

Bulma stopped what she was doing, and turned back around towards Goku, a thoughtful look on her face. _"I don't have any pictures of you, that's why,"_ she replied. _"And because you're my friend. That's what friends do."_

"It is," he questioned, puzzled. _"Don't friends train together, like me and Krillin?"_

"Not this friend," Bulma exclaimed, laughing. _"Now, make sure you smile for the camera, Goku!"_ She finished setting the timer, and ran over to Goku's side…

Bulma opened her eyes again, and looked down at the photograph. In the picture, Bulma was sitting next to Goku, with her legs crossed underneath her. He had an arm around her shoulders, and she was leaning over towards him. Both were flashing a peace sign, and had huge smiles on their faces.

"I didn't know what to get for the woman who probably has everything she could possibly want," Goku stated. "I hope you like it."

"It's the best gift I have gotten in a long time," she replied, her voice breaking slightly. "Thank you, Goku."

Goku scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly. "Well, Merry Christmas!"

Holding the picture close to her again, Bulma stepped towards Goku and wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever leave us again," she exclaimed, resting her head against his chest.

Goku smiled softly down at his life-long friend. He rested his chin on the top of her head, as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. "I don't plan to," he stated quietly.

The two friends stayed in their embrace, and the snow slowly began to stop falling. A few more minutes passed, and the sound of laughter broke their moment. Pulling apart, they looked down towards the ground, and saw Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks having a snowball fight.

"We should get back inside," Bulma sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She smiled, punching Goku lightly in the arm with her free hand. "You should be ashamed, Son Goku! Keeping me from my guests."

"The night's still young, Bulma," Goku exclaimed. "Let's go back inside and enjoy the party!" He opened the door, and as they rejoined the party, Bulma began to feel festive. She turned to close the balcony doors, and smiled as the children continued their snowball fight.

"Hey, no turning super Saiya-jin, Goten," she heard Videl exclaim.

Smiling, Bulma closed the doors, and turned around in time to see Goku running off towards the refreshment table. She looked down at the picture in her hands once again, and then looked around the room with a roaming eye.

_"Yes,"_ she thought, _"this year will be filled with many wonder Christmas memories."_

****

Please remember to review… Have a _safe_ holiday season, everyone, and success in the approaching year. _Happy Holidays!_


End file.
